


Letters

by AlphaScorpiixx



Series: Hearts Shaped Like Stars [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Character Thoughts, Gen, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaScorpiixx/pseuds/AlphaScorpiixx
Summary: After the final battle, Sora didn't get the chance to say everything he wanted to. But one thing he learned from Kairi, some thoughts are best written on paper.
Relationships: Sora & Ventus, Sora & Xion, sora & roxas
Series: Hearts Shaped Like Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970083
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Twilight Town

“Now flip up—like  _ this. _ ”

Roxas snapped his skateboard into the air. The board spun under his feet, and he landed perfectly. 

“See? Easy. Now you try.” He pushed the board over to Xion.

“Okay. Like . . . this?” She jumped up, trying to replicate Roxas’s movements. The skateboard flipped upside down and she stumbled.

Roxas caught her arm before she fell over. “You almost got it! Just give it more snap.”

“Here, lemme show you.” Axel snagged the board from him.

Xion giggled. “Since when were you a skateboard expert?”

“Hey I’ve learned a lot of things while you two have been gone,” he said, testing his balance on the board. “Alright, like th— _ aaack. _ ” The skateboard shot out from under him, and Axel landed on his back. Roxas and Xion doubled over in laughter.

“What was  _ that _ supposed to be?” Roxas smirked as he retrieved the wayward board.

“Uh, a warm-up?”

“Yeah, you’re warming up the ground,” Roxas said. Xion snorted.

“Hey, Roxas! Xion!”

Their laughter faded, and the trio looked across the sandlot. A familiar red-haired girl waved to them.

“Did you guys not get my message?” Kair asked as she approached.

“Oh, no.” Xion grabbed her gummiphone from her pocket. One new message from Kairi. “Sorry, we didn’t notice. Roxas was teaching me how to skateboard.”

“I see.” Kairi glanced over at Axel. “And how’s that going?” 

“Xion’s doing great!” Roxas said. “And Axel is . . . not.”

“I’m just out of practice,” he said from the ground.

“What’s with that attitude?” Kairi leaned over Axel’s limp body and grinned. “Where’s all that enthusiasm from Keyblade training?”

Still lying on the ground, Axel put his hands behind his head. “What, you want to have a sparring match later? I still need to show these two how good I’ve gotten.”

Kairi shook her head. “Sorry, I can’t stay. I have something for you, Roxas, Xion.” She held out two envelopes. One addressed to her, the other to Roxas.

“They’re from Sora.”

“You found Sora?!” all three shouted at once.

Kairi’s smile fell. “No, we’re still looking. He wrote them a while ago, before we fought at the graveyard.”

“Oh,” Xion said. Kairi handed her one of the letters. Roxas was silent as he grabbed his. For the first time in a while, Xion couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

“Before the battle, he told me he wanted to deliver them to you at some point, once you got bodies again. But since he’s not here, I thought I should do it.”

“Thanks, Kairi,” Xion said. “Are you sure you can’t stay?”

“I have one to deliver to Ven,” Kairi continued, “and then I need to get back to Radiant Garden.”

“Alright, safe trip.”

They waved goodbye, and Kairi disappeared down the streets.

Xion clutched the letter in her hands. A letter from Sora. She’d barely had the chance to meet him in person before their final fight. She glanced over at Roxas. He stared at his letter, face unreadable.

“You guys gonna open those?” Axel asked.

Roxas jammed his letter into his pocket. “I’ll do it later.”

“Me too,” Xion said.

“Alright.” Axel shrugged as he stood up. “How ‘bout some ice cream then?”


	2. Dear Roxas

_Dear Roxas,_

_After I woke up in Twilight Town, I met your other friends: Hayner, Pence, and Olette. I felt like I knew them already, and so did they. When I had to leave, I felt this pain deep inside me, like we were saying goodbye for the last time. Now I realize—that was you. Your pain was so great that I could feel it too. I don’t know what it’s like for you inside my heart. I don’t know if you can see what I see, but I want you to know that they miss you. Even if they aren’t the same people you met in your Twilight Town, the connections are still there. I came back to Twilight Town again, and they were ready to help get you back. I think they’re excited to meet you for real this time._

_Axel’s back too! Well, he’s called Lea now. He’s doing Keyblade training with Kairi. Remember the look on his face when I woke up from my Mark of Mastery exam? I—you—were so happy to see him that I couldn’t help tackling him into a hug. I think his head hit the wall harder than he said it did. But that’s something YOU have to apologize for. My hug would have been much gentler. Probably._

_I know you have another friend. I think that person is also inside my heart. Can you feel them, too? I don’t want you guys to be alone anymore._

_One day we’ll all meet face to face._

_You make a good other, too._

_-Sora_

_P.S._

_I want to show you around San Fransokyo one day! The sunsets there are amazing, and they have so many different ice cream flavors!_


	3. Dear Ventus

_ Dear Ventus, _

_ Whenever I look up at the stars I have this . . . feeling. It’s not really sadness. I feel small and lonely, like everything’s so far away and I’ll never be able to reach it. But there’s also this warmth. I know that wherever they are, my friends can see the same stars. Kairi told me that once. “There are many worlds, but they share the same sky.” The stars are looking down on your friends, too, no matter where they are. _

_ Sometimes I wonder if I’ve heard your voice. Not really speaking but still there, encouraging me. When the Keyblade appeared to me, I had no idea what it was, but it felt so right. Like I already knew how to wield it. _

_ I think I understand why you came to me. You lost part of your heart, and you needed mine to heal. I hope I’ve been able to help you. I feel like I haven’t really done anything for you. I didn’t even realize you were here until Vanitas said so. _

_ Oh, I met Vanitas. He’s your other half, isn’t he? The piece of you that was lost. There’s a lot of darkness inside him. Maybe Vanitas needs some help finding his light. I offered my heart to help heal yours, but I don’t know how much I can help him. It’s not me that he needs, but my heart is alway open to him. To both of you, if you ever need me again. _

_ -Sora _


	4. Dear Xion

_ Dear . . . You, _

_ I’m sorry I don’t know your name. I don’t remember exactly when you came into my heart, but you’re welcome to stay as long as you’d like. Though there isn’t really a way for you to leave, is there? I didn’t realize this would be a prison for you. Roxas and Ventus, too. _

_ You’re Roxas’s friend, right? He misses you a lot. It’s weird. Sometimes I can feel his emotions. You can share yours with me if you want. It’s hard to carry pain alone, but if you’re not comfortable with that, it’s okay. If you don’t want to be here, then I guess you might not want to share your feelings. _

_ I wish I could talk to you in person. Kairi was able to talk to me when she was in my heart. And Roxas has a couple times. Then you could tell me your name, and I could apologize properly. If Roxas is ever able to speak to me again, I’ll let him know you’re here. I don’t know if you two can already talk to each other. There’s a lot I don’t know about my own heart. _

_ I know there’s a way to bring Roxas back, and I want to help you. I want to meet you. I hope we can be friends, too. _

_ -Sora _


End file.
